Photonic integrated circuits (PICs) are, in the general sense, integrated devices comprising passive components such as waveguides and multi-mode interferometers (MMIs), as well as active components such as Semiconductor Optical Amplifiers (SOAs).
While certain single-active optical devices such as lasers are available with back facet monitors, PICs, such as wavelength converters, 2R devices, modulators, etc. simply do not have monitoring capability. In order to test them, one must attach optical inputs and outputs, align these test inputs and outputs, and deal with sorting out the difference between input and output signal power attenuation due to internal problems and that due to misalignment of the test probes or losses through the test probe interfaces to the PIC.
Further exacerbating the problem is that one simply cannot assume a given PIC is fully operable. The plain fact is that there are few, if any, commercially available PIC devices that actually deliver their stated specifications. Generally some monitoring is needed, at the manufacturing as well as operational stages to tractably utilize these devices.
What is needed in the art is an efficient method for monitoring PIC devices.